


缘与怨与愿

by Rojita



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 涉及到一些轻微的mob描写和轻微的人格侮辱虽然打着鸣佐但其实并没有他们的车不如说整篇都没什么车对，因为我怂了





	缘与怨与愿

漩涡鸣人喜欢宇智波佐助，这件事情包括漩涡鸣人在内没人不知道。

宇智波佐助喜欢漩涡鸣人，这件事情除了宇智波佐助以外没人知道。

毕竟鸣人对佐助的热情和佐助对鸣人的冷淡大家是有目共睹，不少人甚至还为鸣人感到不值得，时不时的用各种形式去佐助那里为鸣人打抱不平。

然而只有鹿丸这个鸣人的贴身军师注意到，佐助对鸣人的态度是在他回来木叶一个月后突然转变的，与从前的流于形式不同，佐助现在的举手投足间皆是疏离。

在一周内第七次被鸣人拉出来喝酒诉苦后，鹿丸终于决定了为友人的追妻梦提供一点帮助。

他没有傻到直接去问佐助，连曾经的第七班都问不出来的事情，他这个外人去也不可能有成果，于是他找到了佐助现在的同事和顶头上司。

“佐助君？我对他也没什么了解，他不是一直都这么冷漠吗？”佐井挂着习惯性的微笑回应。

“佐助啊，我好久没见到他了，连交任务他都是让忍鹰来的。”卡卡西坐在火影席上摸着头苦笑。

鹿丸只能抱着最后一丝希望去找小樱。

“佐助君最近完全不理我们呢，之前去找他也被拒绝了，我也很担心啊。”小樱托着下巴叹气。

就在鹿丸觉得自己已经尽力了，并打算放弃的时候，一个小护士在他离开医院之前叫住了他。

“奈良大人，我……可能知道一些关于宇智波佐助的事情，请您跟我来这边。”

“那天宇智波佐助来医院取伤药，是我负责接待的，我当时让他在隔壁那个房间等待，然后来了这个房间拿药。”

“您也看到了，这是块单向玻璃，那时候刚装好不久，还没有贴标识，宇智波佐助可能也没注意，他是想用那个房间的药品疗伤吧，在我来这个房间的时候看到他锁了门脱了上衣。”

“是的，本来不是什么大不了的事，但是我看到了一些……应该是不太好的东西，非常抱歉，我当时真的吓到了，以为自己发现了一件大事，所以下意识的拍了照片，但是一直不敢告诉别人。”

“您……看一下吧。”

鹿丸接过小护士的手机，手机里只有寥寥几张照片，拍的不是很清晰，可以见得女孩当天有多慌乱，鹿丸尽量把照片放大，越看越是心惊胆颤，他果然看到了那些所谓不太好的东西。

照片上的佐助有时正对着镜头，有时又背对着，但是不管哪个方向，他身上青青紫紫，甚至有些还在渗血的痕迹都明眼可见。

虽然很不好意思，但是鹿丸还是清楚的认出来，这些不是战斗能留下的伤口，而是性爱的痕迹，因为它们和鹿丸与手鞠做爱时不小心用力过猛在她身上留下的痕迹是一模一样的，只是远没有佐助身上的这么凄惨而已。

鹿丸觉得自己发现了大秘密，有谁敢动下任火影的心上人？更不用说对方还是那个心高气傲到气死人的宇智波佐助，他会允许别人对他做出这种事吗？

鹿丸要来了那几张照片，并把小护士手机里的记录彻底删光，在确保了没有其他照片留下之后，鹿丸离开了医院。

他也没敢告诉别人，尤其是鸣人，鹿丸决定亲自找佐助谈一次，了解实情后再决定要不要插手。  
——————————————————————————————  
佐助没想到敲门的人会是奈良鹿丸，虽然在普遍敌视他的木叶里，鹿丸确实算得上是中立的那波人之一。但是佐助还是没打算让鹿丸进门，他之前连小樱和鸣人都没让他们进来，现在站在门口和他寒暄一两个词然后直接关门，佐助相信对方能理解他的这种反应。

“佐助君，你再听我说几句。”鹿丸见佐助有关门的意思，急得直接扒开门缝就要挤进去。

“你是不是……受到了一些不太公平的待遇？”

“如果你指的不公平是被人砸窗户或者在门口倒垃圾的话，那么是的。”

“我代他们向你道歉。”鹿丸向着佐助鞠了一躬，“但是我想说的不是这个。”

“我拿到了一些照片。”鹿丸把手机举到佐助眼前，“你放心，没告诉别人，我觉得我们应该坐下来谈谈。”

佐助在看到照片的时候身体瞬间僵硬，然后不情愿的让他进了门，鹿丸知道，自己猜对了。  
——————————————————————————————  
“第一次是在木叶的监狱里。”佐助给鹿丸泡了一杯茶水，坐下来将自己这几个月的经历全数娓娓道来。

【  
战争结束后，佐助接受了鸣人的邀请，却没能以四战英雄的身份回到木叶，他被关进了监狱里，而且为了避嫌，对他的审讯全是由长老团负责的，即使是纲手也没有办法插足。

“宇智波佐助，你可知罪。”

“我何罪之有。”

“哼，一个叛忍，好大的口气！你自己做的事还不清楚吗！”

“那你们呢，你们做过的事可都还记得明白。”

在审讯过程中，佐助一直从容不迫的应对，连表情都没变过，即使被用刑也咬定自己无罪，长老团拿他毫无办法，只能先投放到监狱里，待日后再审。

佐助本以为就这样僵下去，最后也不过不了了之，有鸣人和卡卡西在外面施压，自己最多被关几个月而已，但他这个常年在战场上拼杀的人还是低估了政客的卑鄙。

佐助被封了查克拉和眼睛，体术也因为过量的麻醉剂而发挥不出一点威力。

不知几天后，他的牢房门被打开，这次进来的不只是送饭的狱卒，还有跟着的几个彪形大汉，佐助想他们大概又想对他用刑了，心里并没有太在意。

佐助猜的其实也没错，轮奸也是一种刑讯手段，只是单纯如他根本没想到还有这层而已。

他被一群男人按在地上，单薄的囚服拦不住粗暴的动作，很快就被撕扯干净，他的腿被强硬的打开，几管润滑剂进了体内后也拦不住急躁的手指，男人们在简单开拓后就换上了自己的东西。

佐助那天被插的一直在犯恶心，索性那些人犹豫到最后也没敢让他口交。等到男人们一个接一个的在他体内释放后，佐助已经快要脱水，躺在地上累得几乎晕过去。

从头到尾，不管男人们怎么玩弄，佐助的前面都没有硬起来过。

这样的事一连发生了好几次，后来他几乎每天都要受到强暴，即使这样佐助也没有想过屈服，直到一名刑讯官拿着他被轮奸的录像威胁他，如果佐助再不认罪就把这些录像全都拿去给他的朋友和老师看，佐助才不得已做出了让步。  
】

“所以你当初被放出来的理由是戴罪立功，甚至到现在都还顶着罪人的身份。”鹿丸用力握住手上的茶杯，因为使的力气过大，连手背的青筋都显而易见。

“对。”佐助为鹿丸续上一杯茶。

“但是你已经从监狱里出来两个月了，为什么……”

“那是我出来一个星期后的事了。”

【  
因为宇智波大宅已经完全被毁了，佐助遵从安排住进了一户木叶边缘的民房，佐助在新房子里平平淡淡的生活着，有任务就去做，鸣人叫就去陪，其他时候就回来自己一个人享受清净，虽然时不时的会有对他抱有恶意的村民各种幼稚的报复，佐助也只是淡然处之，从没还过手。

这种生活仅仅持续了一个星期而已。一个星期后，佐助买菜回来后发现房门前放着一个包裹，上面还明确的写着“木叶罪人宇智波佐助收”，佐助以为又是恶作剧，打算确定里面的东西没有危险后找个回收日直接扔掉，但是他打开包裹后发现自己错的离谱。

包裹里装的是他在监狱里被录下的那几卷录像带，还附带着一张纸条，让他当晚到某个地方去。

佐助不敢不去。

那天等着他的就是在监狱里曾经轮奸过他的几个人，他们一个个都堆着满脸淫笑，对着佐助上下其手。领头的人告诉他，上面的大人物没打算放过佐助，佐助如果不配合，那几卷录像带马上就会出现在鸣人的家门口。

于是佐助又一次屈服了。

“小美人，我想你的嘴巴想了好久了，乖乖给我舔一次。”领头的男人脱下裤子，把粗黑的阴茎凑到被压在地上的佐助嘴边。佐助厌恶的扭过头，但是在男人又一次用录像带威胁后认命了。

佐助从没想过自己这辈子会有在男人的胯下为他们口交的一天，即使佐助喜欢着鸣人，他也不认为他们真的能在一起。

男人们每周都会把佐助叫出去，一玩就是一晚上，每次都会在佐助身上留下各种惨不忍睹的痕迹，就是从那之后，佐助开始躲着所有人，不管别人怎么劝都不行。  
】

“他们现在也一直来找你吗？”

“啊，基本每周都会来。”

“……需不需要我们去交涉一下。”

“你们会有人愿意为了我去得罪那群家伙？怎么，纲手是派你来套话的吗。”

佐助只要一多话，熟悉他的人就知道他这是生气了。

“鸣人他们一定——”

“别告诉鸣人。”

“难道你就打算这么一直忍下去吗？！”

“他们三个前途无量，和我不一样，我不想因为我耽误他们的未来。”

“而且鸣人他——也没做好准备面对这样的木叶吧。”

鹿丸张了张嘴，吐出一口气。

“我们一直以为……你没那么在乎第七班。”

“我是不善于和人来往，但也不是没有感情的人渣。”

……

“我尊重你的选择，如果你有什么需要，我会尽力而为的。”鹿丸纠结了许久，离开前，他站在门口对佐助说道。

“给我报销修玻璃的钱。”

“……我知道了，回头打到你的卡上，村民们的事我们也会管的。”

鹿丸又一次向佐助鞠了一躬，“我再一次代木叶向你道歉。”

“他们和你们是两回事，这点道理我还是懂的。”

说完佐助砰的一声关上了门，留鹿丸一个人在门外尴尬不已。  
——————————————————————————————  
佐助从一开始就没想过和任何人说这些事，他的鸣人是光，而他甘愿成为影子。所以来的是奈良鹿丸这样明事理的人，佐助暗下松了一口气。

来恶作剧的人果然少了很多，多次修玻璃的钱也都被补上了，虽然最严重的问题根本没得到解决，佐助还是觉得生活舒服了不少。

今天那群人又把佐助叫了过去，佐助虽然刚出过任务，身上还带着伤，但他还是赶去赴约了。

佐助没有反抗的被按倒，他不想赤身裸体着回去，所以配合着被半脱了裤子。

经过一段时间的轮奸，佐助的身体已经适应了和男性之间的性爱，很快就进入了状态，轻易就吃进了一根阳具。

佐助咬着自己的手背，甚至咬出了血，他不愿意痛呼出声，即使沦落到这个境地，佐助的骄傲也不允许他做出求饶的举动。

男人们在他的身上留下各种残忍的痕迹，尤其是腿根处被咬出了好几个带血的牙印，腰间巨大的手印已经呈现紫红色，身上也到处是啃咬的痕迹。

“这家伙不会是性无能吧，就没见他硬过。”正在佐助身体里律动的男人握住佐助胯间的性器，使劲搓揉了几下，然而糟糕的手法只会带来疼痛而已。

“说明这家伙天生就适合被男人干。”男人们又是一阵淫笑，“一根根本就满足不了他，你把他拉起来，我也进去。”

佐助听到使劲挣扎起来，情急之中甚至不经意的开了眼睛，男人们完全不是他的对手，几下就被反压制住。

“你敢打我们？！”领头的人揪着佐助的头发，把他摔到地上，“过来个人！咱们一起干他！”

佐助这次真的生气了，他已经做好了杀人的准备，或者至少用幻术放倒他们，但是他很快又想到了鸣人。佐助想陪在鸣人身边，想看着鸣人当上火影，想看着鸣人结婚生子，想看着鸣人所看着的世界，那他就绝对不能伤害木叶，即使是幻术也不行，他没办法解释使用幻术时一定会在被施术人身上留下的痕迹。

于是佐助放弃了挣扎，乖乖的任他们把他抱起来，打开了他的腿，本来身体里已经被塞满了，现在又挤进来一根手指，撕扯的痛感马上席卷而来。

“唔……咕……”

“哈啊……哈啊……哈……”

等第二个人进入他的身体的时候，佐助因为疼痛僵住了身体，这种疼和受伤的疼不一样，是身体内部被撕裂的疼，散发着浓浓的不安感。在疼痛麻木后，佐助感觉到一股新的湿意，空气中弥漫着明显比刚才更为浓重的血腥气息。

那是第一次被强奸时没有流下的血。

“嗯啊……去死啊混蛋……”佐助没能忍住喉咙里的咒骂，恶狠狠的瞪着男人掐着自己腰部的手。

“哈哈，你们这些人仗着自己会点忍术就肆无忌惮，杀人好玩是吗！老子的父母兄弟们都是被叛忍杀死的！像掐死只蚂蚁一样随随便便就被杀死了！”

“叛忍！叛忍！鬼知道你杀过多少人！去死吧！杀人犯！”

男人们突然叫喊起来，一个个都红了眼睛，佐助察觉到情况不妙，正想脱身，结果插在他身体里的两个人动作幅度太大，导致佐助下身的伤口撕裂开来，佐助因为过度的疼痛大脑一片空白，没能躲过男人挥过来的刀子，有些迟钝的刀片直接砍在佐助的脖子上，血瞬间喷了一地，染红了佐助的半张脸。

佐助直接瘫软倒在地上。

“喂喂，你不会是把他给杀了吧……”

“我没想……我只是想给他来一刀，谁知道会砍到动脉啊！”

“现在怎么办，这家伙不能死吧。”

“管他干什么！快逃啊！趁着现在赶紧逃出木叶！”

男人们慌慌张张的逃跑了，留下佐助一个人倒在地上。

有点冷了……

佐助半阖着眼睛愣愣的想。

我要死了吗？

至少最后再见鸣人一眼……

佐助挣扎着从地上爬起来，迷茫中还记得把衣服穿好，他扶着墙一步一步的向着不远处的木叶中心的方向挪过去，身后淌了一地的血。

鸣人一定在那里，今天是木叶的节日，鸣人作为风云人物被邀请去参加庆典，大半个木叶都沉浸在欢乐之中。只是没人邀请佐助这个罪人而已。

佐助不怕死，虽然现在这种死法有些难看，但是佐助不怕死，他不怕刑罚，不怕敌意，也不怕被孤立，他唯一害怕的，是有一天他对鸣人来说不再特殊，甚至被忘得干干净净。

佐助想，他要死，就死在鸣人怀里。

“汪！汪汪！”

“怎么了赤丸？啊？喂，你们，有没有闻到一股血味。”

“好像是有点，从哪传来——佐助！！！”

鸣人看见佐助摇摇晃晃的身影，狂啸着飞奔过来。

佐助见到鸣人的瞬间就安下心来，顺势倒在鸣人怀里。

“小樱！医疗班！快来！佐助——”

佐助在鸣人哭叫的时候摸上鸣人的脸，他已经听不见鸣人的叫喊了，也看不清鸣人哭着的蓝色瞳孔，因为失血过多，他的手在不住的颤抖，但是佐助还是坚定的从鸣人的眉眼摸到嘴角，他朦胧着眼睛，用尽最后的力气起身吻上鸣人的唇，然后满足的闭目，彻底晕死过去。

庆典不了了之，这是木叶历史上第一个只有哭声没有笑声的节日。  
——————————————————————————————  
“鸣人，去休息吧，你已经三天没闭眼了。”小樱从重症监护室中推门出来，坐在鸣人身边。

“我不去，小樱也忙了三天吧，卡卡西老师也是，所以我不能休息。”

“唉……卡卡西老师那边处理的怎么样了？”

“正在向长老团施压，他们坚持不了多久。”鸣人恶狠狠的说。

小樱看着这样的鸣人，想起那天后来发生的事情。他们把佐助送进急诊室，脱下佐助的上衣时也看到了那些形迹可怖的伤痕，鹿丸和他们解释了佐助的情况，鸣人差点就当场爆九尾。

“你不是说是我朋友吗！为什么不告诉我！”鸣人揪着鹿丸的领子怒吼道。

“抱歉……我也没想到会闹到这个地步。”鹿丸也是满脸不甘，“但是就因为我是你的朋友，所以我才会选择尊重佐助君的决定。”

“鸣人，我们都把你看的比佐助君更重要，佐助君自己也是这样，所以比起他，我们会优先保护你。”

“那也不应该牺牲佐助啊。”鸣人靠着墙滑坐到地上，嚎啕大哭起来，“我说要带他回家，可是除了痛苦以外我什么也没能给他。”

鸣人那天哭了好久，几乎哭晕过去，但是最后他还是咬着牙没有倒下，他推掉所有的事情，在重症监护室外整整坐了三天，期间一次都没有闭过眼睛。

“佐助君已经脱离危险了，你在这里守着也没用，实在想帮忙就去卡卡西老师那吧，有你在他那边应该会轻松不少。”小樱看不下去鸣人脸上的黑眼圈，把他赶到了卡卡西那边。然而小樱没注意的是，她脸上也顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，马上加入黑眼圈联盟的，还会有卡卡西和被波及而不得已忙了三天的鹿丸。

鹿丸表示他再也不想见识什么是传说中的第七班的感情了。  
——————————————————————————————  
“笨蛋！你放我下来！”

“不放，佐助现在没力气走路吧。”

鸣人抱着佐助大摇大摆的走在木叶的街道上，毫不在意周围人红着脸的八卦和此起彼伏的尖叫声。

“唔……丢死人了……”佐助把头埋进鸣人的衣服里，用他的外衣遮住了自己也红透的脸。

“哼哼，让他们看。”鸣人突然想到什么，站在火影楼外冲着里面大喊。

“宇智波佐助是我漩涡鸣人的！谁想动他就先杀了我！”

“你闭嘴啊！笨蛋吊车尾！”

就在两人大庭广众之下打情骂俏时，听到他们声音的众上忍从窗户探出头来，“呦，漩涡大人和漩涡夫人来了啊。”

“漩涡夫人是怎么回事！你给我解释清楚！”佐助掐着鸣人的脖子使劲的摇他。

“啊？我没跟你说吗？咱们今天是来办结婚证的，婚礼我已经准备好了。”说着鸣人露出了和小李一样白的牙，还竖起一根大拇指。

“为什么是我变成漩涡了，你给我改叫宇智波啊！”

“哈？你在意这个啊，不过我可不会让步啊，我都幻想了好久了，以后跟别人介绍你的时候就可以跟他们说，这是我老婆，让他们羡慕去吧，哈哈哈哈哈——”

“写轮眼！”佐助受不了其他人调戏般的注目礼，直接开了写轮眼，一个天照烧过去。

看着鸣人捂着屁股在地上打滚的样子，佐助觉得心里终于舒服了。


End file.
